staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2007
thumb|left|79px 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 18 Praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Między mną a siostrą (BETWEEN ME AND MY SISTER); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Fifi - Dzień na plaży odc. 18 (Life's a beach); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Naucz się cierpliwości; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Cleanland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kodołamacze - odc. 13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleranek - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies: Wojenny siew - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 18 Praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Uczeń Merlina - cz. 1 (Merlin's Apprentice ep. 1) 88'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:David Wu; wyk.:Sam Neill, John Henry Rearson, Miranda Richardson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Nurkując z delfinami (Diving with Dolphins) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - Koncert galowy w Opolu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 25; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Co gryzie Stefana?; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 26; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Hop i w górę, odc 14 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Up, up and away ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 26 - Zgoda po polsku - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Uczta kinomana - Ali (Ali) 150'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Jon Voight, Mario Van Peebles, Ron Silver, Will Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Pepe le Moko (Pepe le Moko) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1937); reż.:Julien Duvivier; wyk.:Jean Gabin, MIreille Balin, Lucas Gridoux; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 153 Lekarz w rodzinie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 154 Strzał w dziesiątkę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 870 Niebezpieczne związki posła Biernackeigo; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 871 Fortel posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Bocianie sprawy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pan Bleaney" (Philip Larkin); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Jan Nowicki i Marta Meszaros ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy zwierzęta mogą mówić?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Starożytni Egipcjanie - Morderstwo w świątyni-odc. 3 (Ancient Egyptians-Murder in the temple -ep.3) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (206) Innsbrucki smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Ojciec Wirgiliusz (Father Goose) 116'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:Ralph Nelson; wyk.:Gary Grant, Leslie Caron, Trevor Howard, Jack Good; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1415 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 873 Nowinki w Złotopolicach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Duże dzieci - (72); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 84; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 85; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Powroty Andrzeja Kołodzieja; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (48); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Fabryka śmiechu - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Oszukana (Deceived) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Damian Harris; wyk.:Goldie Hawn, John Heard, Damon Redfern; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Panorama; STEREO 23:20 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 53 Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego; STEREO 01:05 Musimy sobie pomagać (Musime si pomahac) 117'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Boleslav Polevka, Jaroslav Dusek, Anna Siskova, Martin Huba; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 31; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Półkowniki - Mężczyźni. Nie płacz.; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:42 Pogoda; STEREO 14:45 53 Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:33 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kurier; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda; STEREO 02:26 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (458, 459) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Sonic X (11, 18) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (329) - serial SF 09.00 Słoneczny patrol (118) - serial przygodowy 09.45 Dotyk anioła (38) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 Nowe przygody Elzy z afrykańskiego buszu - film przygodowy, USA 1996 12.45 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku - film przygodowy, USA 1998 14.45 Ostatni Komancze - western, USA 1953 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (268, 268) - serial kom. 17.45 13 posterunek (32) - serial komediowy 18.15 Wydarzenia 18.45 Sport, Prognoza pogody 18.55 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA - studio 19.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA - wyścig 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (18) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Prawo miasta (16) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - mecz Argentyna - Polska 01.30 Magazyn sportowy 03.30 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Niania 4 (14): Miłość ma wiele twarzy - serial kom. 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Biały kucyk - film familijny, Irlandia/USA 1999 13.45 Blues Brothers - komedia muzyczna, USA 1980 16.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.50 Niania 4 (14): Miłość ma wiele twarzy - serial komediowy 17.20 Stawka większa niż życie: Akcja "Liść dębu" - serial wojenny 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (30) - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 22.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.15 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.50 Inwazja - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 01.30 Telesklep 01.50 Nic straconego - powtórki thumb|left|79px 05.50 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 06.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.45 12 prac Asteriksa - anim. 10.30 Eksploracje - cykl popularnonaukowy 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Dharma i Greg (1) - serial 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (10) - serial 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (23): George, żyrafa - serial 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz USA - Włochy 17.15 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.05 Ujęcie - komedia, USA 2004 22.05 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix USA - wyścig 00.25 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.55 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.30 Wydarzenia. Sport. Pogoda 02.00 Placido Domingo: Inspiracja dla przyszłości - koncert 02.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:20 M jak miłość - odc. 459; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wanda Brysz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Podziemia Polski - O duchu Bieluchu i pięknej Halinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 To jest temat - Długowieczni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - "Czar Wiednia w Wieliczce" cz.2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Wszystkie szlaki prowadzą na Mazury; reportaż; 16:9 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Gnieźnie; STEREO 14:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Biografie - Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - cz. 3 58'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Miasto innym na wzór zbudowane; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Nasz sąsiad - Litwa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 7 - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 To jest temat - Długowieczni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 32 - Porzeczkowy Księżyc (Googleberry Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Mrok - odc. 1/8* - Interes życia; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Przemysław Bluszcz, Magdalena Popławska, Bronisław Cieślak, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Anioł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.28; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Wanda Brysz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (19) Jerzy Bończak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 32 - Porzeczkowy Księżyc (Googleberry Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok - odc. 1/8* - Interes życia; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Przemysław Bluszcz, Magdalena Popławska, Bronisław Cieślak, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Anioł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - Niebo z moich stron - piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.28; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Zaproszenie - Miasto innym na wzór zbudowane; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 6.00 Breakfast 9.00 Sunday AM 10.00 Heaven & Earth with Gloria Hunniford 11.00 Countryfile 12.00 The Politics Show 13.00 EastEnders 14.00 Falklands 25 17.00 EastEnders 17.55 Shaun the Sheep 18.15 Songs of Praise 18.50 The Great British Village Show 19.35 BBC News 20.00 The Chase 21.00 How We Built Britain 22.00 BBC News 22.20 Medium 23.00 Seven Ages of Rock 0.00 Trapped: Buried Alive 1.35 Sign Zone 4.10 BBC News 24 thumb|left|79px 6.00 Teletubbies 6.30 Balamory 6.50 Step Inside 7.00 Batfink 7.10 Legend of the Dragon 7.30 Smile 10.00 Something for the Weekend 11.30 Stolen Summer 13.00 Motorcycling 14.00 Tennis 16.40 Natural World 17.30 BBC Cardiff Singer of the World Final 20.00 Coast 21.00 Sex, the City and Me 22.30 Graham Norton Uncut 23.15 Topsy-Turvy 1.50 The Legend of Hell House thumb|left|79px 19.00 The Real Hustle 19.30 Dog Borstal Unleashed 20.00 Doctor Who 20.45 Doctor Who Confidential 21.00 Little Britain 21.30 Touch Me, I'm Karen Taylor 22.00 Filthy Rich and Homeless 23.00 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 0.00 Touch Me, I'm Karen Taylor 0.30 The Real Hustle As 7pm 1.00 Filthy Rich and Homeless As 10pm 1.55 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps As 11pm 2.25 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps As 11.30pm 2.55 Doctor Who Confidential As 8.45pm 3.10 Dog Borstal Unleashed As 7.30pm thumb|left|79px 19.00 Indian School 19.30 Birdman of Alcatraz 22.00 Britain in Pictures 22.30 Bill Oddie's Top Ten Birds 23.30 Indian School 0.00 Britain in Pictures As 10pm 0.30 Mortgaged to the Yanks 1.30 Bill Oddie's Top Ten Birds As 1030pm 2.30 Indian School As 7pm 3.00 Mortgaged to the Yanks thumb|left|79px 6.00 Westminster Hall 10.30 Prime Minister's Questions 11.00 The Record Review 12.00 America This Week 13.00 Washington Journal 15.00 Politics Scotland 15.30 Hearts and Minds 16.00 Dragon's Eye 16.30 The Record Europe 17.00 Dateline London 17.30 Ten Minute Rule Bill 17.45 BOOKtalk 18.00 Falklands Night - BBC Coverage 20.35 Falklands Night - Peter Snow Interview 21.00 Falklands Night - House of Commons Debate 0.00 Westminster Hall TVN 7 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:20 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:45 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 13/24 USA 2003 10:15 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 14/24 USA 2003 10:45 Cena za życie - western reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Tom Selleck, Wilford Brimley, Virginia Madsen, David O'Hara USA 2001 12:40 Druga twarz - reality show 14:45 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny odc. 3/10 reż. Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles, USA 2003 15:45 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Podwójny agent - film sensacyjny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Yul Brynner, Clive Revill, Anton Diffring, Britt Ekland Wlk. Brytania 1967 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 15/22 USA 2005 20:10 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles USA/ Jugosławia 1970 23:05 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 10/16 USA 2002 00:05 Superbohaterowie - komedia przygodowa reż. Kinka Usher, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Geoffrey Rush, Hank Azaria, Claire Forlani USA 1999 02:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz USA - Włochy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Chiny - Bułgaria 11:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Serbia - Kuba 14:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Argentyna - Polska 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Rosja - Egipt 18:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix USA - studio 19:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix USA 21:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix USA - studio 21:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - skrót meczu Serbia - Kuba 22:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 23:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Argentyna - Polska TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 23:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 00:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Kidnaping dla początkujących - film familijny reż. Dominikus Probst, wyk. Robin Becker, Sidonie von Krosigk, Martin Armknecht, Ulrike Bliefert Niemcy 2006 11:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama: Urszula Jaworska - program publicystyczny 13:00 Wspaniały XX wiek - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. Scott Popjes, Steven Vosburgh, USA 2000 14:10 Wrześniowa miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Gloria Behrens, wyk. Uschi Glas, Gerhard Acktun, Angela Ascher, Peter Bongartz Niemcy 2006 16:05 Mniejszy szuka dużego - film familijny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Roman Kłosowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska Polska 1976 18:00 Bez pardonu: Szakal - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Czas obojętności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Carla Algrandi, Laura Antonelli, Peter Fonda, Cris Campion Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1988 22:00 Pod prąd: Ryszard Bender - program publicystyczny 22:50 Miasta świata: Hawana - cykl dokumentalny 23:40 Żebro Adama: Urszula Jaworska - program publicystyczny 00:10 Bez pardonu: Szakal - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 01:10 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:30 Rzadki okaz: Antoni Dudek - program publicystyczny 03:00 Pod prąd: Stanisław Falkowski - program publicystyczny 03:40 Żebro Adama: Lora Szafran - program publicystyczny 04:10 Magazyn przyrodniczy 04:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Ostro, ostrzej, najostrzej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Trufle czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 08:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 09:20 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 09:45 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 10:15 Kuchnia Billa: Energetyczna pobudka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:45 Street Cafe: Japonia - Tokio - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 11:10 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:40 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Ostro, ostrzej, najostrzej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 12:50 Kudłacze na motorach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:20 Martha: Faith Ford - talk show odc. 41 14:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 14:50 Szef kuchni!: Kłopoty z bankiem - serial komediowy odc. 2 15:20 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 15:45 Sposób na przyjęcie: Interaktywne przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 16:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bollywood - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 17:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła sałatkowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 17:30 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 17:55 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 18:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 18:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:25 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto z cukrową posypką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:30 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 21:30 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 22:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:35 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 23:05 Godiva: Piętno - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 23:55 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 00:20 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:45 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 01:15 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 01:45 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 02:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 02:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 03:00 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 08:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 Japonia 2005 08:35 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 10:20 Deser Legenda o strachu na wróble - film krótkometrażowy 10:35 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 12:10 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 12:50 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 14:40 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:25 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2002 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2006 20:00 Premiera Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 21:55 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 23:45 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards, Clancy Brown, Jared Rushton USA 1992 01:30 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 02:45 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 04:35 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 05:00 SuperDeser: Zanik pamięci 05:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2002 Canal + Film 07:00 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 08:30 Deser Marcel! - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 55 Japonia 2005 11:30 Poirot: Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:05 Port Lotniczy '79 - film sensacyjny reż. David Lowell Rich, wyk. Sylvia Kristel, Alain Delon, Robert Wagner, George Kennedy USA 1979 14:55 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 18:00 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 20:00 40-letni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna reż. Judd Apatow, wyk. Steve Carell, Catherine Keener, Paul Rudd, Romany Malco USA 2005 21:55 Rodzinka - komediodramat reż. Mike Mills, wyk. Lou Taylor Pucci, Tilda Swinton, Keanu Reeves, Benjamin Bratt USA 2005 23:30 Plac Zbawiciela - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Krauze, Joanna Kos-Krauze, wyk. Jowita Budnik, Ewa Wencel, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Natan Gudejko Polska 2006 01:20 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 03:10 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 05:00 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Leszek Herdegen, Maria Chwalibóg, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 Canal + Sport 07:00 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 08:30 Deser Nasz chleb powszedni - film krótkometrażowy 08:45 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 09:45 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecze półfinałowe 14:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz San Antonio Silver Stars - New York Liberty 16:00 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz finałowy 20:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Romance & Cigarettes - komedia muzyczna reż. John Turturro, wyk. James Gandolfini, Susan Sarandon, Kate Winslet, Steve Buscemi USA 2005 00:50 Zabójcza perfekcja - film akcji reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russel Crowe, Stephen Spinella USA 1995 02:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Cleveland - San Antonio - mecz finałowy Cinemax 06:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 07:45 Złote czasy radia - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Seth Green, Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels USA 1987 09:15 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 10:55 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 12:45 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 14:25 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 14:55 Świetny rok - komedia obyczajowa reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mark Linn-Baker, Jessica Harper, Joseph Bologna USA 1982 16:30 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 Strefa mroku Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Niegrzeczni chłopcy - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Elita zabójców - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Caan, Robert Duvall, Arthur Hill, Bo Hopkins USA 1975 00:00 Lisztomania - film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Roger Daltrey, Sara Kestelman, Paul Nicholas, Ringo Starr Kanada 1975 01:45 Zbrodnie z miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Lizzy Borden, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Sean Young, Arnetia Walker, James Read USA 1992 03:15 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Ashton Kutcher - magazyn filmowy 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:05 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 07:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Nastoletni idole - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Pieśń miłosna - film obyczajowy reż. Tatiana Brandrup, wyk. Ann Eleonora Jorgensen, Merab Ninidze, Duta Skhirtladze Niemcy 2005 09:55 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 11:25 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Frisko Kid - komedia reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Gene Wilder, Harrison Ford, Ramon Bieri, Val Bisoglio USA 1979 13:55 Tragedie Niny - komediodramat reż. Savi Gavison, wyk. Ayelet Zurer, Yoram Hattab, Alon Abutbul, Aviv Elkabeth Izrael 2003 15:45 X, Y, Zet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Michael Caine, Susannah York, Margaret Leighton Wlk. Brytania 1972 17:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Cechy fizyczne - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 20:00 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:30 W blasku Hollywood 2 - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Pirackie namiętności - film erotyczny reż. Joone, wyk. Jesse Jane, Carmen Luvana, Tommy Gunn, Janine Lindemulder USA 2005 23:30 Bird - film biograficzny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Forest Whitaker, Samuel E. Wright, Diane Venora, Keith David USA 1988 02:10 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 04:20 Pożarci - horror reż. David Winkler, wyk. Jensen Ackles, Shannyn Sossamon, Dominique Swain, William Sadler USA 2005 Ale kino! 08:00 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksander Fogiel, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1963 09:35 Boso w parku - komedia romantyczna reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Jane Fonda, Robert Redford, Charles Boyer, Mildred Natwick USA 1967 11:30 Wożąc panią Daisy - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Jessica Tandy, Morgan Freeman, Dan Aykroyd, Patti LuPone USA 1989 13:15 Ziemia niczyja - komediodramat reż. Danis Tanovic, wyk. Branco Djuric, Rene Bitorajac, Filip Sovagovic, Katrin Cartlidge Włochy/ Bośnia/ Słowenia/ Hercegowina 2001 15:00 Rodzinka z piekła rodem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Diane Keaton, wyk. Andie MacDowell, John Turturro, Nathan Watt, Michael Richards USA 1995 16:40 Wbrew regułom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Michael Caine, Charlize Theron, Kate Nelligan USA 1999 18:50 Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 19:25 Zbliżenia: Keanu Reeves - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Selina Cadell Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:50 Madeinusa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claudia Llosa, wyk. Magaly Solier, Yiliana Chong, Carlos J. de la Torre, Juan Ubaldo Huamán Peru/Hiszpania 2006 23:40 Księżniczka i wojownik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Franka Potente, Benno Furmann, Joachim Król, Lars Rudolph Niemcy 2000 02:00 Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Darren Aronofsky, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans USA 2000 03:40 Serce to kawał mięsa - film krótkometrażowy Hallmark 06:00 MacShayne: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko - dramat obyczajowy 08:00 Dziesi±te królestwo - serial fantasy odc. 4 10:00 Zakazane terytorium - film przygodowy 12:00 Droga do nadziei - western 14:00 Dziesi±te królestwo - serial fantasy odc. 4 16:00 Jane Doe: Inna twarz - film kryminalny 18:00 ¦ledztwo hollywoodzkiej mamy - komedia 20:00 1300 gramów - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/8 21:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 22:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/8 23:00 Prawdziwe dziecko - dramat obyczajowy 01:00 ¦ledztwo hollywoodzkiej mamy - komedia 03:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/8 04:00 MacShayne: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko - dramat obyczajowy Comedy Central 07:00 Frasier - serial odc. 516 USA 1999 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 517 USA 1999 07:50 Frasier - serial odc. 518 USA 1999 08:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1743 08:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1744 09:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1745 09:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1746 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 418 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:05 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 419 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 116 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 17:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 107 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 108 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 109 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 110 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 111 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:45 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 304 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:10 Cienie we mgle - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Mia Farrow, John Malkovich, Kathy Bates USA 1992 22:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 22:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 616 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 617 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 618 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:00 Cybill - serial odc. 101 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 00:25 Cybill - serial odc. 102 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 00:50 Cybill - serial odc. 103 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 01:15 Cybill - serial odc. 104 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 01:45 Cybill - serial odc. 105 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 AXN 07:15 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2003 08:10 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 USA 2003 09:05 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 10:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 10:55 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2003 13:40 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 USA 2003 14:35 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 2004 15:30 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 2004 16:25 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 171 Australia 2001 17:20 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 172 Australia 2001 18:15 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 19:10 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 20:05 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 USA 2004 21:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2004 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2006 23:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 USA 2004 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2004 00:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2005 01:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2006 02:45 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2004 03:40 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 110 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 110 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 110 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Morderstwo prawie pewne - film kryminalny reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Janine Theriault USA 1999 23:40 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2003 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:25 Morderstwo prawie pewne - film kryminalny reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Janine Theriault USA 1999 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 22:00 Wyspa zła - komedia reż. Jack Perez, wyk. Carmen Electra, Daniel Letterle, Mary Winstead USA 2004 23:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 00:25 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 01:15 Wyspa zła - komedia reż. Jack Perez, wyk. Carmen Electra, Daniel Letterle, Mary Winstead USA 2004 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 08:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 09:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Węże pończoszniki - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Skrzypłocze - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tiwai - wyspa małp - film dokumentalny 12:00 Groźne bestie - film dokumentalny 13:00 Pawiany masajskie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Najgroźniejszy narkotyk - film dokumentalny 22:00 Najgroźniejszy gang Ameryki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Edowa sześćdziesiątka - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kocia ferajna w Beverly Hills - film animowany wyk. USA 1987 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok wodolotem - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Rewolucja iPodów - film dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok wodolotem - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Papierowa kusza - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 18:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Broń przyszłości: Stealth - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Atak tygrysów - film dokumentalny 23:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W drodze na szczyt - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Koszmarny kanion - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Lima - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe cukierki - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:20 Alpy: Region Alto Adige - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 06:55 Alpy: Region Trentino - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 07:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Zmierzch dzikiego królestwa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/28 09:10 Alpy: Łańcuch Alp Lombardzkich - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 09:45 Alpy: Szczyty i doliny Piemontu - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/8 10:20 Wyścig zbrojeń: Lotniskowce - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 ost. 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Rodzina, strach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 11:45 Moja kuchnia: Izrael, Argentyna - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 12:15 Guggenheim i baronessa - film dokumentalny 13:10 Świat według niemowlęcia - film dokumentalny 14:35 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch puszczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/28 16:15 Krwawa galeria: Charles Lucky Luciano - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 17:10 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Władcy oceanów - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/28 18:45 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Zapowiedź zmian - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 19:40 Międzymorze: Od Europy Wschodniej do Środkowej - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Niebo pełne gwiazd - film dokumentalny 21:20 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Co to lata? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/7 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Śmigłowce: Latające spirale - Wejście w nowy świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 22:35 Przemysł tytoniowy. Historia spisku - film dokumentalny 00:10 U źródeł atomowej rzeki - film dokumentalny 01:20 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zamordowanie buddyjskich mnichów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 02:15 Helmut Kohl -kanclerz Niemiec - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 03:05 Krwawa galeria: John Dillinger - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 08:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brnie (Czechy) 09:15 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Porto Santo (Portugalia): Mecz finałowy kobiet 10:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 4. dzień 11:30 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 4. dzień 11:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brnie (Czechy) 12:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino 14:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 4. dzień 15:15 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brnie (Czechy) 16:15 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 7. etap: Valloire - Annecy 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Porto Santo (Portugalia): Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie: Mecz finałowy 19:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino - 2. przejazd 20:30 Boks Walka o pas interkontynentalny federacji WBO w Doniecku (Ukraina) - waga piórkowa: Stanisław Me 22:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 00:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access: Rozmaite rozmiary - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Dom Runa - reality show 13:00 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV Movie Awards 2007: Ceremonia wręczenia nagród 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Najbardziej wypasione jachty świata - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Jestem geniuszem - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Sekrety dzieciństwa Michaela Jacksona - dokument 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 Cool Kids of Death - dokument 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:30 Girls Chart - magazyn muzyczny dla dziewczyn 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:35 High Sierra - dramat sensacyjny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ida Lupino, Alan Curtis, Arthur Kennedy USA 1941 08:15 Szalone lata - film obyczajowy reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. James Cagney, Barbara Stanwyck, Walter Pidgeon, Betty Lou Keim USA 1956 09:45 Żona modna - komedia romantyczna reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lauren Bacall, Dolores Gray, Sam Levene USA 1957 11:40 Podnieść kotwicę - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Kathryn Grayson, Gene Kelly, José Iturbi USA 1945 14:00 Wielka nagroda - film przygodowy reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Mickey Rooney, Donald Crisp, Anne Revere USA 1944 16:00 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci - musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall USA 1954 17:40 Statek komediantów - musical reż. George Sidney, wyk. Joe E. Brown, Kathryn Grayson, Ava Gardner, Howard Keel USA 1951 19:25 Życie prywatne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Marcello Mastroianni, Nicolas Bataille, Jacqueline Doyen Francja/Włochy 1962 21:00 Podział - film kryminalny reż. Gordon Flemyng, wyk. Jim Brown, Gene Hackman, Ernest Borgnine, Julie Harris USA 1968 22:30 Najwyższa stawka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Albert Finney, Diane Keaton, Karen Allen, Peter Weller USA 1982 00:30 Ringo ze złotym rewolwerem - western reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Mark Damon, Valeria Fabrizi, Franco De Rosa, Andrea Aureli Włochy 1966 02:05 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, wyk. USA 1998 03:00 Dzień, w którym obrabowano Bank Anglii - film kryminalny reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Aldo Ray, Elisabeth Sellers, Hugh Griffith, Kieron Moore USA 1960 04:25 Noc musi nadejść - dramat kryminalny reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Albert Finney, Susan Hampshire, Mona Washbourne, Sheila Hancock Wlk. Brytania 1964 Zone Europa 08:00 Indyjski nokturn - dramat psychologiczny reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Clémentine Célarié, Otto Tausig, T.P. Jain, Iftekhar, Dipti Dave, Ratna Bhooshan, Tinku Parma, Vijay Kashyap, Jaspal Sandhu Francja 1989 09:55 Ekstremalna prędkość - film akcji reż. Jeff Jensen, wyk. Paul Nicholls, Andrew Lee Potts, Massimo Ghini, Sienna Miller, Mathieu Carriere, George Arrendell, Richard Harrington, Jürgen Lehmann, Julian Nest, Claudia Pandolfi, Denis Lawson Włochy/Anglia 2002 11:50 Godzina świni - dramat, kryminał, baśń reż. Leslie Megahey, wyk. Colin Firth, Ian Holm, Donald Pleasence, Amina Annabi Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1993 13:50 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:15 Pies ogrodnika - komedia reż. Pilar Miró, wyk. Emma Suárez, Carmelo Gómez, Fernando Conde, Ana Duato, Miguel Rellán, Juan Gea, Maite Blasco, Rafael Alonso, José Lifante, Blanca Portillo, Vicente Díez, Cesáreo Estébanez, Diego Carvajal, Vicente Cue Hiszpania / Por 16:00 Ptaki - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jessica Tandy, Tippi Hedren, Suzanne Pleshette, Ethel Griffies USA 1963 18:05 Indyjski nokturn - dramat psychologiczny reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Clémentine Célarié, Otto Tausig, T.P. Jain, Iftekhar, Dipti Dave, Ratna Bhooshan, Tinku Parma, Vijay Kashyap, Jaspal Sandhu Francja 1989 20:00 Obstawa - film kryminalny reż. Ricky Tognazzi, wyk. Claudio Amendola, Enrico Lo Verso, Carlo Cecchi, Ricky Memphis, Tony Sperandeo, Lorenza Indovina, Ugo Conti, Rita Savagnone, Giovanni Alamia, Francesca d'Aloja, Giovanni Pallavicino, Giacinto Ferro, G Włochy 199 21:45 Osaczona - thriller reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Tom Berenger, Mimi Rogers, Lorraine Bracco, Jerry Orbach, John Rubinstein, Andreas Katsulas, Tony DiBenedetto, James E. Moriarty, Mark Moses, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Harley Cross, Joanne Baron, Anthony Bis USA 1987 23:40 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 01:20 Dziwne moce - film erotyczny reż. Claire Delune, wyk. Salawa, Koranie, Sylvie Lambert, Jose Diaz, Loan Francja 2003 02:10 Obstawa - film kryminalny reż. Ricky Tognazzi, wyk. Claudio Amendola, Enrico Lo Verso, Carlo Cecchi, Ricky Memphis, Tony Sperandeo, Lorenza Indovina, Ugo Conti, Rita Savagnone, Giovanni Alamia, Francesca d'Aloja, Giovanni Pallavicino, Giacinto Ferro, G Włochy 199 Zone Romantica 06:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 07:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 08:00 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Tylko śmierć nie czeka - serial odc. 24 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 13:25 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 14:20 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 15:15 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:10 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 17:05 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 7 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 6 21:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 21:30 Wywiady z gwiazdami 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 2 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 00:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 3 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 01:00 Nowe życie - film fabularny reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 02:40 Niewierni - serial odc. 2 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 03:30 Niewierni - serial odc. 3 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 04:20 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 05:10 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Three z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Four z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Parliament z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku